Hogwarts Returns: Year One Chapter One
by Hogwarts Returns
Summary: The following is a story written based on posts in a Harry Potter RPG site. We thought it would be neat to compile our sites plot/posts into a story. Please note, while this takes place in the world of Harry Potter, it takes place years after book 7.


In the heart of London lies the infamous Kings Cross Station

Chapter One: On the Way to Hogwarts

Through the eyes of Ailie McQuinn

In the heart of London lies the infamous Kings Cross Station. Within this station there are barriers. Within these barriers there is brick. However, within one of these barriers lies a magical world. At the barrier, located in-between platforms 9 and 10, is where our story begins.

A small petite woman could be soon smiling, walking on the platform towards these particular barriers. This woman happened to be Deputy Headmistress Ailie McQuinn. Ailie had arrived at the station nice and early, or so she thought.

It all seemed nice and quiet when she first went up to the barrier between 9 and 10 but with her trunks in tow and running through the barrier, the noise and movement seemed to rush upon her like an ocean wave. Students were all around and since she was a Professor, she had a duty to make sure everyone got on safe and sound.

Looking around, she studied the faces of the youngsters, hoping to see if she could find any semblance of house affiliation in their expressions and mannerisms. But that became none of her worry when realizing this was the purest time for Hogwarts; rivalry was nonexistent, the students would get along well if but only for this short trip before they are divided and stood against each other.

And so she stood around, awaiting any of her colleagues and students with questions.

Ailie noticed a young boy who peaked around the corner, staying back from the rest of the students and frowning slightly as he was finally dragged along into the mess. He clutched his cat to his chest, holding only tighter onto his trolley with his free hand. The cat meowed loudly but stayed in his place, she could tell to many people wondering around made the cat nervous and because the cat decided against trying to get out of the boys hands.

The boy finally let his eyes settle on her. He looked up to her quickly but took care to avoid people. When he stopped he was only a few feet away.

When he spoke it was quiet, "Um. Excuse me, Miss? Uh…could you help me get onto the platform? I don't really know how."

"Oh! Hello there young man! Why certainly!" Ailie exclaimed addressing his query, and she began to point at the barrier in front of her.

"You see that there? Ya might think that's just a hard, painful brick wall but I'd worry not!" she said regarding the barrier between 9 and 10. "Come, we just run into that wall because it's a hidden passage to the platform!" she added, and waited for the boys reaction while getting her trunks ready behind her.

Before going she hears a voice from behind and turns to see Cameron Curtis, the DADA teacher and head of Gryffindor house behind her. "Ah! Professor McQuinn, finally someone from the teaching staff arrives, I have been waiting here a while, I was on the impression that we had to arrive early but no matter, how are you today?" Cameron asked her.

"I guess you're just exceptionally early?" she answered Cameron.

"It seems that we have a lot of eager students this year, and there are many new faces, can't wait to see who will be apart of Gryffindor House or who will be taking DADA."

A younger witch suddenly hurried up, it was Rhian Swann, professor of Mythology and head of Slytherin house. Rhian hurried up, her brown hair a mess, her trunk and Bast's cat cage placed haphazardly on a trolley. Before anyone could speak she said, "I'm late. I know I'm late. Long story, I'm really sorry. And hi baby." Rhian leaned over and kissed Cameron on the cheek. "I'm going to put this stuff away and then I'll come and help wherever you need me to." With a smile directed toward Ailie and the student with her, Professor Swann shoved her trolley through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and disappeared as suddenly as she'd arrived.

The young boy then spoke again, "We don't have to do anything special then? We just pass through the..the thing and we're onto the platform?"

Ailie turned back to the boy, "My apologies! You might very well have a class with one of them!" Ailie quipped, then continued. "As far as I know, theres nothing other than just running through, just like Professor Swann just did" she said, showing him that she just passed through the brick barrier.

Another woman came up followed by a boy, who was presumably her brother according to Hogwarts records. It was Danica Sumiko, Care of Magical Creatures Professor. "I need to join the rest of the staff, Shiro," she said to her brother. "You can put your trunk on the train over there and join the rest of the first years. I won't really be able to see you again till after the feast." She gave his hair a playful tousle. "You have better be in Gryphindor," she said with a wink.

She then walked away from him and joined her fellow teachers. She smiled at them, "Everyone ready for the new term?"

"Excuse me, Danica. Sorry I can't talk right now" Ailie had to say to the professor who was still left with her, and then she turned back to the young first year. "Would you like to follow me through, young man?" she finally had offered.

The boy nodded enthusiastically, glancing to his cat once more. "Oh quiet. You'll be fine. Besides, I bet you'll be able to mooch food from someone passing by." He stepped closer to the barrier that separated him and the rest of the people from platform 9 ¾ and he stared at its seemingly solid surface and winced. "Are you sure this is where we pass through? Why couldn't this be out in the open? Isn't there glamour or something? Why not use one of those?"

"Well," Ailie said, patting the boy on the shoulder, "I guess one could say that the platform knows you're expected on the Hogwarts Express! So I don't see why it wouldn't be possible for you or myself to pass on through the magical barrier. Its the wizarding world, many things are possible! We also have to hide our world from the Muggles, don't forget! So we couldn't have it in the open." Ailie reassured him.

"Now, do you want me to help? You could take my hand, and I can run us both through together," she offered.

Another young girl came up. She looked up at Ailie. "Um...excuse me? Do you know where I can find Platform 9 3/4?" she asked nervously.

Ailie turned around to the girl that was addressing her.  
"Oh, yes young lady, I was just showing this boy here. See that brick wall ahead of us?"  
She pointed where she'd been pointing out for quite a bit, "We run through that to get to the platform!" she exclaimed.

"And we're just about to do so, if you, young man are willing to have me assist you?" she asked, turning back to the young first year male.

Suddenly, Ailie felt someone touch her shoulder. "Do you think I could go ahead of you? Seems like you've got a handful here." She turned around to see Wendy Addams professor of Arithmancy. "Oh, oh go ahead please! I don't want to hold anyone up, a few others have already gone ahead of me," Ailie responded with a smile before turning back to the students she was tending to.

The girl Ailie had been spoking to then spoke up again, "I what?" she said.

She looked to the seemingly solid wall. And gasped as she saw someone simply walk through it. "Well okay...Thanks," she said still seeming nervous.

The girl then ran forward and disappeared through the wall. Then the boy said he would go through alone and did the same. Ailie watched him finally pass through the barrier after the other young girl. She thought it was about time for her to pass through, so she made sure her trunks behind her were secure and pulled them along with her through the barrier.

She was met with the hustle and bustle of the many students of all years, the occasional Ravenclaw passed her by greeting her with a "Mornin', Professor McQuinn" , "'Ello, Professor McQuinn!"

She nodded at them she passed through the crowd, giving a great smile to them, and kept her attention on all of the first years, the students with uncolored, unmarked black robes who might need to ask for her assistance.

Having made her way through the crowd, she finally arrived at the teacher's compartment where several of her colleagues were already gathered. The warning whistle hadn't quite gone off yet, so she wasn't in a rush to step onto the train and so gave a wave and a smile to her fellow professors that had arrived before her.

Ailie took a seat in the Teachers Compartment finally, wanting to rest for once. It hadn't even been that long but it seemed like such a long day already. She had to help a few students out, but it felt good to be able to help the young people she was working to serve.

Professors needed their little breaks though in the madness, and this day was madness. She awaited the arrival of her colleagues as she sat down next to the window, nodding off a slight as she rested her head on the wall of the compartment next to the window.

"It's quite busy out there, isn't it, Ailie?" Wendy Addams said to Ailie while walking in. "I'm not sure if you remember me from the staff meeting a couple months ago. I'm the Arithmancy professor, Wendy Addams. Pleased to meet you again."

"Ah, yes, very busy! It might be the busiest in my experience actually!" she answered cheerily now that she was relaxed, "And likewise to meet you again, yes yes I do remember you Wendy. You have such striking looks, how could I forget?" Ailie said with a great smile, hoping her compliment went well with Wendy. She really meant it, because compared to herself being the oldest of the bunch, Wendy was probably a lot more fashionable being a younger woman.

Wendy took a seat across from Ailie. "Oh, thank you. I appreciate that," she said to Ailie. "You must be exhausted! Can I get you a pumpkin juice? It might be just the thing to perk you up! I know I could use one."

"Oh, that'd be delightful as I sure am!" Ailie answered enthusiastically, sitting up more in her seat now that she was expecting a treat.

Wendy nodded and got up when there came a knock at the door to the Teacher's Compartment. Wendy, already standing, opened the door. "Every Flavor Beans?" asked a short old woman with rosy cheeks who was pushing a trolley.

"No thank you, but I'll take two pumpkin juices, please," requested Wendy, reaching into her handbag for some gold. Wendy exchanged it with the rosy-cheeked woman for the juices and hid her farewell. Wendy passed a juice to Ailie.

"That was really convenient."

Abbigail Wattson then popped inside, "Hello! Mind if I sit here? I'm still not quite sure where I supposed to be half the time..."

"Come in, come in dear Abbigail! You're in the right place, I can assure you," Ailie responded to the young staff member at the door, motioning for her to come in. "You can sit here next to me if you'd like," she added, patting the seat next to her.

Rhain's voice was then heard nearby. "And you're lucky you haven't been sorted yet so I don't have a house to take points from!" "Honestly," she was saying as she entered the compartment and took a seat next to Ailie. "Hello again Ailie," said Rhian pleasantly. She looked over at the pretty raven-haired witch and nodded in greeting. "And Wendy. I remember you from the meeting." Her gaze landed on the other woman in the compartment. "Abbigail, right? Nice to see you again."

Ailie nodded a hello and then drifted off to sleep. The time seemed to fly on by, as she was jerked awake by the train preparing to stop. She awoke immediately and looked out the window. There was rain splattering it, but in the distance, nice and clear, stood Hogwarts Castle perched on the cliff.


End file.
